


I Don't Wanna Duck You

by misterwrench



Series: Mitjo stuff [1]
Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexting, drunk Mitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterwrench/pseuds/misterwrench
Summary: Yeah, that's meant to say duck.Late night drunk texting.





	I Don't Wanna Duck You

**Author's Note:**

> i'm doing this on my phone atm so i might miss a line but mitch is italics and jonas is bold.  
> let me know if any of mitch's bits are too hard to read, i was rly quickly proofreading it and had to read a couple of his lines a couple times before i realised what i was trying to say.

Jonas yawned for the umpteenth time that night, rubbing his eyes for a second before focusing on the screen in front of him. Syd was on a three-day history trip which allowed Jonas to stay up as long as he pleased without her whining about getting up early in the morning.

Once hearing the almost deafening crack his back made while he sat up straight, the boy finally decided to call it a night - or morning rather. He stretched across his bed to grab his phone that was resting on his bed-side table.  
"03:41" the large white numbers read. Underneath there was one notification from Mitch:

_im drynk_ \- 03:07

Jonas contorted his face, wondering why Mitch was drunk texting him at three in the morning. Figuring it would be rude to ignore the message now that he had seen it and that Mitch was probably passed out by now, Jonas typed his reply.

**Sorry, man! Only saw this now**. - 03:43

Jonas left his phone on the bed as he got up to turn off his console and the light but heard his phone ding once he had reached the light switch. Crawling into bed, Jonas looked at the notification, another message from Mitch.

_wgat wer u doin_ \- 03:44

**Playing video games. Syd's gone for a couple days so I have my own room and can play as long as I'd like.** \- 03:45

_nerd_ \- 03:45  
_r u still playin_ \- 03:45

**No, I'm in bed now.** \- 03:46

_sned me a pic of u_ \- 03:46

Jonas could feel himself blush slightly at the sudden request. Holding his phone at an angle above his head to reduce the roundness of his face and holding his free hand up to form a peace sign, the younger of the two took a picture of himself before sending it to the other. The picture was dark but the light seeping in through his blinds made it possible to see his face.

_yr cute_ \- 03:48  
_like so cute_ \- 03:48  
_likr 10/10 wud let u sit on m face_ \- 03:48  
_or any were else u wud like 2 sit_ \- 03:48

This time, Jonas could feel his face grow to a nearly boiling point heat. He chewed on the inside of his lip, not knowing how to reply to that

_spots?????_ \- 03:50  
_sry spots sory i'm rlu drunk_ \- 03:51  
_ill let u go 2 bed sorry man_ \- 03:51

**Send me a picture of you.** \- 03:52

_???,?_ \- 03:52

**I sent you a picture of me, send me a picture of you.** \- 03:52

The curly haired boy didn't take his eyes away from the phone, tapping his nail against the screen in wait. The picture he receives is one of Mitch, obviously. His shoulders are bare and his back is up against what seems to be a headboard. His smile seems embarrassed, vulnerable and just overall not what Jonas is used to from him. Jonas paused again before typing his message, tempted to double check that he is in fact messaging Mitch and the text doesn't just magically send to one of his classmates or someone like Dean. Oh, the horror. He closed his eyes before poking his phone, the confident tone in his reply not reflecting on the real life him.

**Yeah, 10/10 I'd probably sit on that face** \- 03:54

_am i rly tht drunk or did spots jst say hed let me tung fuxk him_ \- 03:54

**God, what a sexy way to put it.** \- 03:55

_hahaha sory just suprised_ \- 03:55  
_yr mor brave thn me i had 2 get pissed drunk to tell u i wanna duck u_ -03:56  
_fuck * i dntwana duck u_ \- 03:56

**You think about having sex with me?** \- 03:56

Jonas could almost hear his heart in his ears. He knew their relationship was odd so any hint that made Jonas think that Mitch was in any way romantically or sexually attracted to him was just written off as part of their odd relationship.

_all d time_ \- 03:56  
_well not ALL d time somrtimes i think abt holdin ur hand and kissin u_ \- 03:57  
_but durin mitchs alone sexytimes i think of u_ \- 03:57

**What do you think about?** \- 03:57

Jonas manoeuvred himself so that he was lying flat on his back, holding his phone in his left hand and his right hand snaking down to palm himself through this pyjama bottoms.

_u on ur back. u on ur hands n knees. u riding me (i think of that 1 a lot ). fucking u in public places. i wonder whst u sound like n how loud u r. i bet ur real shy at first bt then ur a brat. i think abt tying u up n milkin u dry_ \- 04:00

Jonas let's out a slight gasp at the suggestions and pushed his bottoms and briefs down to hold his hardened dick.

_i wonder if u wud let me cal u my slut_ \- 04:01

**I woukd I would let yoy do all of that** \- 04:02

_yr starting 2 type like me_ \- 04:02

**its hard to type with my hand on my dick** \- 04:03

_i wish it was mine i want to make u feelso good u pass out i want u 2 need me_ \- 04:04  
_i want 2 see how mant times u can cum in 1 go frm me fuckin u and fingering u i bet u would beg me to not stop like a good boy_ \- 04:04

**i thiink i'm about to come** \- 04:05

What Mitch sent next was not a written message but a video. Although, very clearly from the thumbnail, Jonas knew it was of Mitch's dick, he did not expect the grunts and moans which came from behind the camera. Jonas' hand stilled as he watched the video, quiet moans filling his room.

"Ngh, Spots, Spots," Mitch slurred in the video making Jonas' heart skip a beat. Jonas' hand met the speed of Mitch's and he tried his hardest not to tilt his head back and away from the screen. Mitch's hand sped up and his voice rose as he grunted out obscenities and Jonas' nickname.

"God, I want to fuck you," he strained behind the camera, gasping as he reached his climax and that was it for Jonas. He could feel his toes curl and his back arch as he let out quiet gasps. He even let a quiet "Mitch" slip out of his mouth as he fucked his fist.

After regulating his breathing at last, Jonas picked his phone up from where he dropped it on his chest to see a message from Mitch.

_like my vid? :)_ \- 04:08

**You're such a tease**. - 04:10  
**Of course I liked it.** \- 04:10

_lets hang out tmw_ \- 04:10  
_we dont even hav 2 fuck we can just hold hands n studf_ \- 04:11  
_i like u a lot spots_ \- 04:11

**Are you always really sappy after sex?** \- 04:11

_do u not like it_ \- 04:12

**I love it. <3** \- 04:12


End file.
